memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Alan Ruck
| geboorteplaats = Cleveland, Ohio, V.S. | imdb = nm0001688 |}} Alan Ruck, geboren op 1 juli , speelde John Harriman, de kapitein van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] in . Hij is bekend geworden met zijn rol van Assistant Deputy Mayor Stuart Bondek in de televisieserie Spin City (waarin hij met Victoria Dillard werkte) en als Cameron Frye in de komedie Ferris Bueller's Day Off uit . Ruck is afkomstig uit Cleveland, Ohio en is afgestudeerd van de University of Illinois. Hij maakte in zijn debuut in de film Bad Boys (met Clancy Brown), later dat jaar speelde hij in de komedie Class (met Virginia Madsen). Na zijn rol in Ferris Bueller's Day Off speelde hij onder meer in Three Fugitives ( , met Bruce McGill, Sherman Howard, Tim De Zarn, Brian Thompson, Scott Lincoln, Albert Henderson en Gary Armagnac), Bloodhounds of Broadway ( , met Ethan Phillips en Googy Gress) en Young Guns II ( , met Christian Slater, Tracey Walter, Leon Rippy, Robert Knepper en David Paul Needles). Hierna speelde hij in diverse kortlopende series, tussen en had hij echter een vaste rol in de hitserie Spin City. In de tussentijd speelde hij diverse filmrollen, zoals in Speed ( , met Carlos Carrasco, Richard Lineback, Jordan Lund en Bruce Wright) en Twister ( , met Bruce Wright, Richard Lineback, Scott Thomson, Patrick Fischler, Zach Grenier en Sean Whalen). In was Ruck één van de vele Star Trek acteurs die een rol speelden in de miniserie From the Earth to the Moon. Andere acteurs in deze serie waren onder meer Sam Anderson, David Andrews, David Clennon, Ronny Cox, Brett Cullen, Robert Curtis Brown, Ann Cusack, Jerry Hardin, Clint Howard, Daniel Hugh Kelly, John Carroll Lynch, Dakin Matthews, Deborah May, Andy Milder, Holmes Osborne, Ethan Phillips, Harve Presnell, Mark Rolston en Stephen Root; David Carson en Michael Grossman hebben afleveringen geregisseerd. Na het einde van Spin City heeft hij in diverse series gastrollen gehad; Scrubs (met Ken Jenkins), Stargate Atlantis (met Paul McGillion), Medium, Ghost Whisperer en Greek. Hij speelde ook een verslaggever in de serie The Bronx Is Burning. In november , had hij een rol in de dramaserie Boston Legal (met William Shatner, John Larroquette, Saul Rubinek en Bill Smitrovich). Voor de fan film "Star Trek: Of Gods and Men" kroop hij opnieuw in de huid van John Harriman. In deze film speelden onder meer de Star Trek acteurs Tim Russ, Walter Koenig, Nichelle Nichols, Garrett Wang, J.G. Hertzler, Chase Masterson en Gary Graham een rol. In de film InAlienable speelde hij eveneens met een groot aantal Star Trek acteurs mee, zoals Erick Avari, Gary Graham, Richard Herd, J.G. Hertzler, Andrew Koenig, Judy Levitt, Lisa LoCicero, Bertrand Roberson, Jr., Patricia Tallman en Marina Sirtis. Andere films waarin Ruck heeft meegespeeld zijn Hard Knox ( , met Bill Erwin), First Steps ( , met William O. Campbell, Molly Hagan en James B. Sikking), Three for the Road ( , met James Avery, Sally Kellerman en Bert Remsen), Shooter ( , met Rosalind Chao, Jeffrey Nordling en Noble Willingham), The Famous Teddy Z ( , met Bibi Besch) en The Ransom of Red Chief ( , met Brad Greenquist, Brent Hinkley, Christopher Lloyd en Richard Riehle). Ruck, Alan Ruck, Alan de:Alan Ruck en:Alan Ruck es:Alan Ruck